A Love Story
by BeluRadcliffe
Summary: Harry and Hermione's Love Story after the battle against Voldemort. Many things aren't like the book or the movie. This is my first attempt to write a Fanfiction, Hope you like it :  More chapters to come, please tell me what you think about it! :


Hi!

First, forgive me for my bad English, I'll do my best so that you can understand what I write

Second, Sorry for the Story, it's not my best story, but it came to my mind just before I fell asleep, but just give it a try, maybe you like it.

Third, Some things may not be exactly like in the books, you'll see.

And last but not least, I own nothing. All the characters, places, etc. Belong to the fabulous JK Rowling. 

* * *

Harry woke up at 7 Am, he had to get ready for work if he didn't want to be late. He took his things to the bathroom and had a shower, 30 minutes later he was in the kitchen having breakfast with his wife, Mrs. Hermione Potter.

In spite of everybody believing that he would marry the Youngest Weasley, Ginny, he married Hermione, and he didn't regret it one bit.

****

Six Years Ago.

Hermione was waiting for him, she has been waiting for him since that night he left. She knew he wouldn't let her or Ron go, it was his mission, he was the chosen one, and he had to do it... Alone.

_She woke up to the sound of someone walking down the stairs of the Burrow, she put on her coat that was laying on her bed. She found Harry in front of the door, with his hand over the doorknob, she came closer to him without him even noticing it. _

"_Harry..." – She said putting her hand on his shoulder. – "Where are you going?"_

"_To do what I had to do a so many months ago..." – Said Harry turning around to face Hermione. His heart skipped a beat, she looked stunning, the moonlight coming through the window was the only thing that made it possible for him to see her, and she looked beautiful. As usual, a voice in his head said._

"_Harry, I'm scared for you, I don't want you to go" – Hermione said before hugging –_

"_I have to go 'Mione" – He said while running his hand trough her hair. – "I'll be okay, I will come back" – He said hugging her tighter as he never wanted to let her go. _

"_Promise it!" – Said Hermione while the tears were running down her cheeks._

"_I promise it, I'll come back." – He said wipping her tears away. – "I love you"_

_Before Hermione could say something, Harry leaned in closer and kissed her, he knew this was wrong, Hermione was still in love with his Best friend, Ron, even though he had started a relationship with Luna Lovegood. He knew she would get angry at him, but at that moment, at that moment, kissing her was everything he needed. The strength he needed to leave the safety of that house and run to the unknown. _

_To his great surprise she kissed him back. The kiss was full of need, tenderness, worry, sadness, happiness, everything in just one kiss. Their very first kiss. Hermione raised her hands and started running her fingers through his hair, that messy jet-black hair she loved. Harry moved his hands to his waist and brought her closer. He brushed his tongue over Hermione's lips to ask for permission to deepen the kiss, she granted him permission and their tounges met, filling them with the taste of the other. Harry had kissed other girls but nothing came close to what he was feeling with Hermione, his best friend since first year. The girl he loved since she helped him save Sirius, he had tried to deny that feeling for so long, but now he just had to give in, he was madly in love with Hermione Granger, the best witch of her age._

_The air had became a necessity for both of them at that point, so Harry reluctantly pulled away._

_Harry picked his things up from the floor and opened the door._

"_I will be waiting for you, you know. I believe in you." – Said Hermione with a soft voice from behind him. – "And, Harry... I love you too"_

_Harry smiled but didn't turn around, he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to leave after that, and he needed to leave, for Hermione and for every witch and wizard that had died helping him, and for the ones that had hope in him. He smiled, those words were everything he needed to hear, even though she only loved him like a friend, that was enough for him, so he built up his Gryffindor courage and left the Burrow._

_As soon as he left, Hermione fell to the floor and started crying, she cried and cried until the first rays of sun entered the house. She made her way to the bedroom she shared with Ginny and try to get some sleep. Something she knew was impossible. Since that day, Hermione waited for Harry, she waited until the first hours of the morning, outside the Burrow, hoping to catch a glimpse of him._

_A couple of weeks later, one cold rainy night, Hermione was waiting in her usual spot, she was shivering, the blanket she had wrapped around her didn't do much, the weather was extremely cold. Suddenly, she forgot everything about the cold weather, she could see something moving, the person was too far away to be able to see him or her clearly. She took her wand, just to be careful and tried to make out who the person was. _

_Suddenly, realization hit her hard. It was Harry, it was the boy he loved more than anything in the world. She ran as fast as she could towards Harry, before she could give him one of her trademarks bone-crashing hug, she realized how bad Harry looked. He was extremely thin, as though he hadn't eaten in days, there were rings under his eyes like he hadn't slept in ages, and was all covered in blood. Hermione supressed a shriek, fear filling her eyes._

"_I kept my promise" – Said Harry before falling flat to the ground. _

_Hermione didn't want to let him there alone, but she needed to wake someone up so they could help her. She ran, as fas as she could, entered the Burrow and started shouting at the top of her lungs._

"_HELP ME!" – She said from the Kitchen – "Harry's outside, he needs help!" _

_Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Lupin and Tonks rushed to the kitchen not knowing what was happening, wands in hand, just in case._

"_What's wrong, Hermione?" – Asked Lupin with a worried look after seeing her face. _

"_Harry is outside, he's badly hurt, we need to take him to the hospital." – She said while running towards Harry again, this time, Lupin and Mr. Weasley close behind._

_Harry was laying still on the ground, he looked as he was dead but the slow movement of his chest showed that he was still breathing. Mr Weasley and Lupin took Harry inside and tried to clean all the wounds as best as they could._

"_He's alright, he just passed out. He needs to rest. He's very tired." – Said Lupin and the look of relief in his eyes made Hermione's worry fade a little. – "He won't wake up, at least, for the next two or three days. It looks like he hasn't had a proper night sleep for more than a week."_

_Two days passed and Harry was still asleep, Hermione's worry started to raise again but on the third day, while Hermione was in Harry's room keeping an eye on him just like she had been doing for the past couple of days, she heard something._

"'_Mi... 'Mione" – A weak voice came from behind her. She turned around and ran towards Harry's bed._

"_Harry!" –She said softly taking his hand in hers. – "I'm so glad you're alright. I've been so worried for you."_

_Harry only smiled, he was too weak to speak, but he was feeling a lot better than he had when he arrived to the Burrow._

"_I'll be back in a minute. I have to tell the others you're alright, they've been very worried too." – Said Hermione before leaving._

_Harry closed his eyes, the recent events were flashing in his mind. It was all over, finally they were going to be able to have a happy life, free of any danger. They were now able to walk around without any fear of being attacked by the Dark Lord. He felt like a heavy wieght he had been carrying for years were now being taken away from his back. Voldemort was dead, and this time, he was Really dead._

_He heard Hermione opening the door and heard other voices as well. _

_Mrs. Weasley brought with her a bowl of soup, Hermione took it in her hands and helped Harry eat it. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until his fifth bowl of soup. He felt much better now that he had most of his energy back. _

_He ramained in bed for six more days until he felt just like he did before leaving for the final battle. Now that Voldemort was gone, everything felt much better, being with his friends, being able to sleep without the feeling that you might be attacked during your sleep, feeling that you can be wherever you want without fearing anything._

_Two weeks after Harry's arrival at the Burrow he and Hermione were sitting on a bench, she was reading one of her muggle books and he was staring at the sky and sometimes, most of the time, looking at Hermione._

"_Hermione..." – Said Harry looking at the sky again – "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Of Course Harry, what is it?" _

"_What did the kiss we shared before I left the Burrow mean to you?" – He said closing his eyes, fearing the answer._

"_I... It meant..." – Hermione, as never before, was speechless. This question caught her off guard. – "What did it mean to you?"_

"_Sorry, I asked you first..." – Hermione pouted. He couldn't resist when she did that. – "Well, for me it felt wonderful, maybe it wasn't the answer you were expecting, but Hermione, what I said before kissing you, I really meant it. I love you, and not just like a friend or even a sister. My love for you is even bigger than that, I've been in love with you since our third year. I couldn't say anything because I knew you didn't like me back, and the least I wanted was to lose your friendship, so I thought that maybe not saying anything was better for us. Plus, when I actually realized that I liked you, you were with Ron, and I definitely couldn't interfere between you two." – He took a deep breath, this wasn't exactly the way he thought he would express his feelings to the girl he loved.- "Ron was my best friend and... Well, you were my best friend too, so I just thought 'If she's happy, then I'll have to be happy for her'. Because I knew that if I acted selfishly as many times I wanted to act, I would only hurt you and I may even lose you forever, even as a friend. And, even though I loved you more than a friend would love another friend, I thought I'd better have you as a friend to not seeing you at all... I'm in love with you Hermione Jean Granger, you make me feel like I'm in heaven. No one ever could do that to me by only sitting next to me, whenever you weren't next to me, I felt more lonely than ever and I wanted to like kidnap you and take you with me, but I knew that that wasn't exactly the best choice, you were happy with Ron, he doesn't deserve you, you know. I'm not saying that I do, after all, I don't think someone actually deserves you, you're way past perfection, Hermione. I'm Ron's friend, but that's the truth, Ron didn't appreciate you enough, you're much better off without him." – He stopped when he saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears. – "I'm so sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm an idiot, I'm so sorry, please stop crying." – He hugged her. – "I guess I'm not very good at expressing my feelings either, I'm not good at love at all. I mean, I'm a terrible kisser and terrible at saying what I feel." – He said nervously – "I'm sorry Hermione, I understand that you don't feel the same way I do, but I just hope that we can still be friends, because I don't know what I would do without you"_

"_Oh, Harry..." – She said wipping her tears – "I'm crying tears of joy. You have no idea for how long I've been waiting to hear those words coming from you. I can't believe that you actually feel that way about me, it feels to incredible, you know what I mean? It's like out of this world. And I'm the one that doesn't deserve you, Harry. You're a magnificent person, Harry, and I'm not just saying this because you defeated Voldemort. I'm talking about your personality, you're incredible, you are always thinking about the others before you, you would give everything you have just to help those that need it, you would even sacrifice your life to help someone, and I feel completely flattered that someone as wonderful as you would actually have feelings for me. You, Harry James Potter, deserve everything the world can give you and even more. And listen carefully to me, I love you too, more than you could ever imagine. You make me the happiest person alive. And I would have died if something happened to you during the battle. I don't want to live in a world without you. I simply wouldn't know how to get through every single day knowing that I would never be able to see your face or hear your voice ever again. I love you, I love you, I love you."_

_That was all that Harry needed to hear to do what he had been looking forward to do since the moment he left the Burrow. He brought her closer and captured her lips with his in the most soft and tender kiss the world has ever seen. Both were full of joy because, finally, they'd be able to be with the one they trully love without worries and expecting the best for the future. _

_After they pulled away, Harry got up from the bench, took Hermione's hand and led them to the front door._

"_Why do you want to go inside?" – Asked Hermione, Harry was the one to suggest that they went outside. _

"_Well, we have to tell the Weasleys about us, I'll bet they'll be very happy. I have a feeling that they knew it all along, that we love each other, I mean. I bet Fred and George bet that we were going to end up together." – He said with a smile and opened the door._

"_Harry..." –Said Hermione tightening her grip on Harry._

"_What?" – Harry asked stroking her cheek._

"_You're not a bad kisser and I loved the way you confessed your feelings towards me." –She gave him a quick peck on the lips and went inside._

* * *

It still isn't over, there are a couple of chapters more, just hope you like it :D

Belu_  
_


End file.
